


Once More, With Feeling

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Musical, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe gets sick and suddenly, everyone suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sing

Chapter 1-Sing

Gabriel let out another sneeze that blew the papers off of the table. Sam rolled his eyes and went to get them. He wished that Cas could find that cure for the stupid angel flu fast, because it was hard telling how much longer anything would be left standing. Dean wasn’t doing much to help. Instead, he was sitting on his butt, laughing as the angel went into sneezing fits.

“Dean, can you help me?” Sam asked as the wind inside the room picked up as Gabriel started sneezing yet again.

“Nope.” Dean said as he shoved a piece of pie into his face and set watching the TV. Sam rolled his eyes and got Gabriel onto the extra bed they had ordered. Him and Dean usually shared a bed anymore, unless Sam was mad at Dean, which was slowly getting there.

“Thank you Sam.” Gabriel said. Sam handed him a glass of orange juice and flopped down in the chair. Bobby and Cas were busy looking for anything that could help with this rare illness. Sam was stuck playing nursemaid. 

“Yeah yeah Gabe.” Sam said. He glared at Dean before going to sit down. That’s when Cas and Bobby appeared suddenly.

“Did you find it?” Dean asked.

“I’m afraid not.” Cas said. “It’s hard to find.” Sam was about to say something when Gabe let out a loud sneeze. The room shook and everyone got a tiny bit of tingle on their skin.

“What the hell?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” Cas said.

“You hear that?” Bobby asked. Gabe looked at him.

“You hear it to?” Gabe asked. Everyone nodded their head.

“Sing, sing a song.” Sam sang out before he realized he had done it. “Sing out loud, sing out strong. Sing of good things not bad. Sing of happy not sad.” He clutched as his throat, trying to stop himself from singing. Suddenly, Cas stood up.

“Sing, sing a song. Make it simple to last your whole life long. Don't worry that it's not good enough. For anyone else to hear. Just sing, sing a song.” He looked over at everyone, not sure what was going on with him. It scared him to an extent.

“La la la la la. La la la la la la.” Bobby sang from his wheelchair. Dean wanted to laugh, but he found that he couldn’t. He walked over to Sam and took his hands in his.

“Sing, sing a song. Let the world sing along. Sing of love there could be. Sing for you and for me.” He sang out. Sam smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. Dean accepted it, but that didn’t seem to stop the song.

“Sing, sing a song. Make it simple to last your whole life long. Don't worry that it's not good enough. For anyone else to hear.” Gabriel sang. He looked over at the others, confused as to what was going on.

“Just sing, sing a song.” Sam said.

“Just sing, sing a song.” Cas added along with Sam’s.

“Just sing, sing a song.” Gabe sang.

“La la la la la. La la la la la la.” Dean and Bobby sang together. The music died away. Everyone looked at each other.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked as he let go of Sam’s hand and looked around the room. He didn’t really want to let go of his hands, but he really wanted to know what the hell was going on around here.

“I think we’re all suffering Gabe’s flu.” Cas said.

“Well that’s just great.” Dean said. “What the hell are we supposed to do now?”

“Please tell me it’s not another song.” Bobby said. “I’m no choir boy.”

“I think we should probably find that cure and fast.” Sam said.

“I’m with Sammy.” Dean said. But he swore he heard music playing again.


	2. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue to sing

Chapter 2-Happy Together

Sam set down on the bed, afraid of what else was going to happen as they were stuck with Gabe’s side-effects. Dean was pacing the floor, casting a few angry looks over at Gabe before staring back at the floor. 

“I’m sorry guys.” Gabe said. “I really am.”

“It’s fine Gabe.” Sam said with a sigh. Dean looked over at them.

“No it’s not fine.” Dean said. “We got turned into High School Freakin’ Musical, so it’s so not fine!” Gabe moved to sit next to Sam on the bed and Dean noticed. He also noticed how Gabe ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and gently brushed his fingers of the soft skin of Sam’s neck. The very same spot where Dean kissed that morning. He felt his blood boiling with jealousy and that’s when he heard the music. He ripped Sam away from Gabe and pulled him into the middle of the room.

“Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night. It's only right. To think about the one you love. And hold him tight. So happy together.” Dean sang as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and moved closer to him. Everyone was standing in a circle around him, nodding their heads along to the music.

“If I should call you up, in just a dime. And you say you belong to me. And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be. So very fine. So happy together.” Sam sang in return. Dean gave him a little smile as he continued to dance with Sam. He was having fun with this one, being this close to Sam.

“I can't see me loving nobody but you. For all my life! When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue. For all my life!” Dean and Sam sang together. Bobby and Cas both smiled, but Gabe was having a hard time watching this, because he didn’t think that Dean and Sam should be together. Instead, he wanted Sam to be with him. But suddenly they all found themselves singing back-up for the love birds. It so wasn’t fair in Gabe’s book.

“Me and you. And you and me. No matter how they tossed the dice. It had to be. The only one for me is you. And you for me. So happy together.” Dean sang to Sam. Sam smiled to him and kissed him. Dean spun him around and grinned at Gabriel, showing him that Sam was his and no one else’s. These songs were coming in handy.

“I can't see me loving nobody but you. For all my life! When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue. For all my life!” The two Winchester’s sang together again. Everyone else was continued to sing the back-up, even though Gabe glared.

“Me and you. And you and me. No matter how they tossed the dice. It had to be. The only one for me is you. And you for me. So happy together.” Sam sang in return to Dean. Dean smiled and soon his hands were attached to Sam’s butt, making him giggle like a schoolgirl. 

“Me and you. And you and me. No matter how they tossed the dice. It had to be. The only one for me is you. And you for me. So happy together.” Dean sang again. He really actually did like this song and loved it now that he could associate it with his most favorite person in the world.

“So happy together.” Sam sang to Dean.

“So happy together.” Dean repeated. Soon, the music ended and he looked over at Gabe with his arm wrapped around Sam’s neck and smiling evilly at Gabe. “Beat that angel boy.” He laughed. Gabe huffed at him.

“Okay idjits.” Bobby said. “Enough of this sausage fest. Let’s figure out how the hell we’re gonna break this freakin’ thing!”

“I suggest we go back to Bobby’s.” Cas said. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	3. I Can Love You Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe decides to tell Sam how he feels, much to Dean's disapproval.

Chapter 3-I Can Love You Like That

They arrived at Bobby’s house right after. Cas was exhausted from having to play taxi all day, but Gabe could accidentally send them to an arena in Ancient Rome if he sneezed while they were transporting. But as soon as they had transported, Gabe rushed forward and kissed Sam. He didn’t care if he was sick or not. Bobby and Cas looked at each other with wide eyes. Dean rushed forward to pull Sam away from Gabe, but suddenly he froze as more music began to play.

“Damn it.” Dean whispered. Now he really hated this freaking lifelong musical.

“Gabe?” Sam asked. Gabe placed a finger on Sam’s lips.

“Shh.” He said. “Let the music do the talking.” He answered. Suddenly, Bobby and Cas began to do back-up vocals yet again, singing little noises here and there.

“Damn it.” Dean said yet again, being forced to watch whatever the hell was going on this time.

“They read you Cinderella. You hoped it would come true. That one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you.” Gabe sang to Sam. His dad and Dean never read stories like that to him, but this cute little girl in his kindergarten class once did. “You like romantic movies, and You will never forget the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet.” Sam blushed. No one knew about that, but somehow Gabe did.

“All this time that you've been waiting. You don't have to wait no more...” Gabe whispered into Sam’s ear. “I can love you like. I would make you my world. Move Heaven and Earth if you were my one. I will give you my heart. Be all that you need  
Show you you’re everything that's precious to me. If you give me a chance, I can love you like that.” Gabe sang to him. That’s when Dean decided to intervene. 

“I never make a promise I don't intend to keep. So when I say forever, forever's what I mean. I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true I'll be holdin' nothing back when it comes to you. You dream of love that’s everlasting. Well baby open up your eyes.” Dean sang this time. Gabe pushed him away from Sam and grabbed his hands.

“I can love you like. I would make you my world. Move Heaven and Earth if you were my one. I will give you my heart. Be all that you need. Show you you’re everything that's precious to me. If you give me a chance, I can love you like that.” He sang to Sam. “You want tenderness.” Dean pushed him away.

“I got tenderness.” Dean sang. Gabe pushed him back again.

“And I see through to the heart of you. If you want a man who understands. You don't have to look very far!” Gabe sang to Sam. Sam looked between Gabe and Dean were glaring at each other evilly, trying to tell the other one that Sam was his.

“I would make you my world. Move Heaven and Earth if you were my one.” Dean said.

“I will give you my heart. Be all that you need. Show you you’re everything that's precious to me.” Gabe sang. The two glared at each other.

“If you give me a chance. I can love you like that.” They sang together. Finally, the music stopped and the song was over.

“Um…this is awkward.” Bobby said as he cleared his throat. Gabe and Dean backed up, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the two. Cas was standing by Bobby.

“Guys…what’s going on with you two?” Sam asked. That’s when he realized what he singing fight was all about. “Oh my God.” He whispered.

“Sammy.” Dean said. Sam backed away from Dean and Gabe, then ran up the stairs, leaving them alone. Dean glared at Gabe.

“This is all your fault.” He said. Gabe started to laugh.

“If you’d take better care of your man, then maybe he wouldn’t consider going to someone else.” Gabe said. That made Dean super mad.


	4. Crazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone comes to visit Sam.

Chapter 4-Crazy Days

Sam lay down on a bed in the room after locking the door to make sure that Dean didn’t come in here right away. He knew it wouldn’t stop Gabe, but Gabe couldn’t really use his powers while he was sick. That was one good thing about him having the freakin’ rare angel flu. Only their angel’s friends could get it. Go figure.

“My life is screwed up.” Sam whispered. He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he felt someone brush his hair. “Dean, go away. I don’t wanna talk right now.”

“I’m not Dean.” A soft voice said. Sam’s eyes snapped open and he set up quickly. He was shocked at who was sitting next to him.

“J…Jessica?” Sam asked. She smiled and nodded at him. “How? You…you’re dead.” He added, unsure if he should say it or not. She rested her hand on his cheek.

“Lucifer walks the Earth and you’re wondering how I’m here?” She asked. Before Sam could say anything, she spoke again. “I know a lot about everything that’s going on Sam. And it doesn’t scare me.” She added.

“But, what are you doing here?” He asked. She smiled and that’s when Sam heard more music. He swore that by the end of the day, he was going to go crazy because of all this singing.

“Baby let’s take a drive, top down underneath this moonlit sky. We can watch the fireflies try to outshine the stars.” Jess sang as her hands found their way under Sam’s shirt, warm fingers ghostly dancing across it. “We’re gonna lay a blanket down. Find a way back to where our love was found. Baby, let’s go right now.”

“Back to our hearts beating wild in the back of my beat up truck. Back to those butterflies  
first time we felt in love. Back to your smiling eyes. Come on baby take my hand.” Jess grabbed Sam’s hands. “Let’s find a way back to our crazy days.” There was a break in the singing as Jess took Sam hands and slowly danced with him.

“Don’t worry about what to wear. Those faded cutoff jeans are my favorite pair. Don’t go messin’ with your hair. Let it all blow around.” She played with his long hair, messing it up. “Move over in the middle by me, just like you did when your daddy couldn’t see why his little boys loved a girl like me.”

“Back to our hearts beating wild in the back of my beat up truck. Back to those butterflies  
first time we felt in love. Back to your smiling eyes. Come on baby take my hand. Let’s find a way back to our crazy days.” They sang together, Sam suddenly being pulled into the song.

“You remember cuttin' class, heading to the creek doin 95 down a two lane streets. Staying up all night talkin’ about forever you and me. I can see that look in your eyes and if I know you, they don’t lie. They're telling me you're think about going back…about getting back!” Jess yelled out. Sam was surprised that no one had heard them singing yet. Maybe it was part of the little curse thingy.

“Back to our hearts beating wild in the back of my beat up truck. Back to those butterflies  
first time we felt in love. Back to your smiling eyes. Come on baby take my hand. Let’s find a way back to our crazy days.” They sang out. The song ended and Jessica smiled at Sam.

“Come on Sammy.” She said. “Let’s go back to our crazy days.” She said. Sam nodded his head, knowing that if he stayed around, there’d be more stand-off singings. So he took Jessica’s hand and set off for adventure.”


	5. The Boy is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabe have a sass off

Chapter 5-The Boy Is Mine

It looked like a stand-off from an old western movie. Dean was glaring down Gabe, and Gabe was giving it right back. Bobby and Cas watched the interaction, or lack thereof, between the two. They didn’t know what to do or say to make them stop glaring at each other. This was beginning to be a real problem.

“Guys, cut it out.” Bobby finally said.

“No can do Bobby.” Dean said. “This is between me and angel boy here. He thinks that he can touch Sam and get away with it.”

“I can get away with it, because he likes me better than he could ever like you.” Gabe said. Dean was ready to charge at him, but something made him stop. 

“Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?” Dean asked.

“Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar.” Gabe said back. Dean nodded his head.

“Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named…you know his name.” Dean said. Gabe smirked at him.

“Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.” Gabe said with his smirk on his face. He was the seductive smirk that he got whenever Sam was involved.

“I just wanted to let you know he's mine.” Dean said with a certain kind of swagger in his steps and an attitude in his voice.

“Huh…no, no, he's mine.” Gabe said in return.

“You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the boy is mine.” Dean and Gabe sang together, strutting around in circles, glaring each other down. Bobby felt himself bobbing his head along to the beat the music was giving off. Cas silently went upstairs to go check on Sam.

“I think it's time we got this straight, let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man, are you insane?” Dean asked, throwing his hands up for affect. Gabe began to chuckle.

“See I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me. Cause' you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me.” Gabe said in return, the smirk and attitude coming in just as clear as Dean’s was. And Bobby could tell that it was making Dean absolutely mad.

“See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me. He said without me  
he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame.” Dean argued back. He was going to win this argument, even if he was singing an R n’ B song to do so.

“And maybe you misunderstood, plus I can't see how he could wanna take his time and that's all good. All of my love was all it took.” With every word that came out of Gabe’s mouth, Dean got that much angrier.

“The boy is mine. You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me, the boy is mine.” They sang together again. The song was becoming more intense as they sang.

“Must you do the things you do. Keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you. And if you didn't know it dude it's true.” Gabe said. Dean was ready to punch him, but as long as they were stuck in song mode, they weren’t allowed to punch each other.

“I think that you should realize, and try to understand why. He is a part of my life. I know it's killing you inside.” Dean said. He was making Gabe as made as the archangel was making the hunter. It boosted his pride and his ego.

“You can say what you wanna say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake.” Gabe taunted. Dean squinted at him. Gabe laughed and Bobby rolled his eyes.

“When will you get the picture. You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine. If you didn't know the boy is mine.” Dean said. Gabe shook his head no. No matter how long this song went on or how many times they said the same thing, the other one couldn’t get it through his head that Sam was the other ones.

“You can't destroy this love I've found. Your silly games I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel.” Gabe told Dean. Dean huffed at him, mad that he would say such a thing.

“What makes you think that he wants you, when I'm the one that brought him to. The special place that's in my heart, he was my love right from the start.” And Dean was speaking of the truth. They had been in love long before they had ever met Gabe for the first time. Suddenly, the music stopped, leaving the two shouting at each other.

“The boy is mine!” Gabe yelled at Dean.

“No! The boy is mine!” Dean yelled. That’s when Cas came running down the stairs quickly, wide eyed.

“Shut up!” Bobby yelled when he noticed Cas trying to talk. Gabe and Dean looked over at him.

“What?” They asked together.

“Sam’s gone.” Cas said.


	6. Your Time Is Gonna Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's true captors are revealed.

Chapter 6-Your Time Is Gonna Come

Sam was out for the night. Mainly for the simple fact that it wasn’t Jessica, but instead a witch. When she walked out into the forest that night, her blonde hair turned pitch black, her blue eyes turned brown, and her tan skin turned pale. She walked towards a fire, where three people set wearing long, black cloaks. She set on an empty long by them.

“Did you grab the boy?” One of them asked. She nodded her head. They all removed their hoods, revealing a redhead, a blonde, and a girl with purple hair. They all smiled at her. The redhead, who was the self-proclaimed leader of the coven, stood up. “Good job sister Mary.” She said.

“Why me?” Mary asked. “Anna-Bell and Cheri are just as capable, if not more than me.” She added. The redhead, Liv, smiled at her.

“You wanna know why we picked you?” She asked. Mary nodded. The blonde, Anna-Bell, and the girl with purple hair, Cheri, both stood up and they walked around her.

“Lyin’.” Anna-Bell sang.

“Cheatin’.” Cheri added.

“Hurtin’.” Anna-Bell sang yet again.

“That’s all you seem to do!” Liv sang along with them. “Messin' around with every guy in town, puttin' me down for thinkin' of someone new.” They all moved in a circle around Mary. “Always the same, playin' your game. Drive me insane, trouble is gonna come to you. One of these days and it won't be long, you'll look for me but baby, I'll be gone. This is all I gotta say to you woman…” Liv sang out.

“Your Time Is Gonna Come.” Cheri and Anna-Bell sang once. “Your Time Is Gonna Come. Your Time Is Gonna Come. Your Time Is Gonna Come.” 

“Made up my mind to break you this time. Won't be so fine, it's my turn to cry.” Liv sang to Mary. “Do want you want, I won't take the brunt. It's fadin' away, can't feel you anymore. Don't care what you say 'cause I'm goin' away to stay. Gonna make you pay for that great big hole in my heart.” 

“People talkin' all around. Watch out woman, no longer. Is the joke gonna be on my heart? You been bad to me woman, but it's coming back home to you.” Liv continued to sing out. Mary was confused by what was going on. She never had betrayed Liv…much. She had grabbed their next sacrifice, the one that the certain demons wanted them to kill. They didn’t know what was such the big deal with him, but they were still willing to kill him.

“Your Time Is Gonna Come.” Anna-Bell sang.

“Your Time Is Gonna Come.” Cheri sang.

“Your Time Is Gonna Come.” Liv sang after them.

“Your Time Is Gonna Come.” The three sang together. Mary backed away from them. She was so confused. But then Liv grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up.

“You brought us the sacrifice.” She said. “And there’s only room for three in the coven. I mean, “The Power of Three Will Set Us Free”. So we are no longer in need of your assistance.”

“What?” Mary asked. Liv threw her to Anna-Bell and Cheri. They caught her.

“Take her to the cave.” She said. “Lock her up nice and tight.”

“No!” Mary screamed. “No! Let me go!” But soon, she was locked inside the cave, in front of the entrance, crying as the last of the light was blocked out and it was completely dark.


	7. Fly Away From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has his chance to shine.

Chapter 7-Fly Away from Here

“What?” Dean asked. “What do you mean that Sam’s gone?” He asked. Cas sighed.

“I went upstairs to talk to him while you and Gabe were showing off, and he wasn’t up there.” Cas said. “He just…vanished.”

“Damn it.” Dean said. “This sucks.” He added. He looked over at Gabe. Gabe was standing on the other side of the room, looking just as worried as Dean but covering it up better. “Where would he go to?” He looked over at Bobby.

“Lucifer?” Bobby asked. He looked at the angels. They both shook their head no. That’s when Cas moved into the middle of the room. 

“Gotta find a way. Yeah I can’t wait another day…” Cas began to sing. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh God not again.” Dean said.

“Shut up.” Gabe snapped. He turned his attention back to his brother.

“Ain’t nothing gonna change if we stay around here. Gotta do what it takes, cause it’s all in our hands. We all make mistakes, yeah but it’s never too late to start again. Take another breath and say another prayer.” Cas bolted out. The wind lightly began to pick up speed, gently blowing the curtains and moving papers around.

“And fly away from here! Anywhere! Yeah I don’t care!” Bobby sang, joining Cas in song. Dean was impressed of how good Bobby could sing . “We just fly away from here!  
Our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere! Won’t let time pass us by! We'll just fly. Yeah.” Bobby sang.

“If this life, it seems harder now, it ain’t no never mind you got me by your side  
and anytime you want. Yeah we can catch a train & find a better place, cause we won’t let nothing or no one keep getting us down. Maybe you & I could pack our bags & hit the sky!” Cas belted out. Dean and Gabe had to admit that he had a pretty good singing voice. They were getting tired of the whole musical thing, but it was funny to see the angel and the surrogate father singing.

“And fly away from here! Anywhere! Yeah I don’t care! We just fly away from here!  
Our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere! Won’t let time pass us by! We'll just fly.” Bobby added. Dean had a sudden urge to pull out his Zippo and start waving it around in the air. But at the same time, he also expected Cas to tie his tie around his head like a bandana and break out into “Every Rose Has its Thorn”. Life had a funny way of doing that to him.

“Do you see a bluer sky now? You can have a better life now. Open your eyes, cause no one here can ever stop us. They can try but we won’t let them. No way. Maybe you & I could pack our bags & say goodbye.” Cas sang, with Bobby adding little back-up moments with him.

“And fly away from here! Anywhere honey I don’t care. We just fly away from here. Our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere. Fly away from here! Yeah anywhere honey I don’t I don’t I don’t…yeah we just fly away!” Bobby and Cas sang together. When the song was over, they looked at each other, sorta confused.

“I thought that we would’ve had to sing a Beatles song.” Bobby said.

“Why would we sing a song by bugs?” Cas asked. Bobby slapped his forehead, not even attempting to explain. Gabe started laughing. Dean glared at him. But they knew that they had to get to finding Sam before they burst into another song.


	8. Prayer of the Refugee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and "Jessica" are...together...

Chapter 8-Prayer of the Refugee

Liv took Mary’s place as Jessica. She set at Sam’s side, waiting for him to awaken. She pasted a smile on her face as she watched him sleeping. She gently brushed some loose hairs away from his face. Her ghostly fingertips touched his cheek. He began to move around in his sleep. Liv smiled down at him. He actually was handsome.

“I bet you’ve got a pretty price on your head.” She whispered as she brushed his hair. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun with you first.” She added as she brushed her lips against his temple. She looked out over the first as the song came to mind. Sam was slowly waking up by then.

“Warm yourself by the fire, son. And the morning will come soon. I'll tell you stories of a better time. In a place that we once knew.” Liv sang. Sam looked up at her with sleep covered hazel eyes. “Before we packed our bags, and left all this behind us in the dust, we had a place that we could call home, and a life no one could touch.” Sam set up the and looked into her eyes as she placed her soft hand on his cheek. He then turned his head to look into the fire.

“Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground. I don't need your help now. You won't let me down, down, down. Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now. You will let me down, down, down, down!” Sam sang out, moving away from Liv. She stood up and followed him around the fire, snagging his wrist for him to look at her. They stared deep into each other’s eyes.

“We are the angry and the desperate, the hungry and the cold. We are the ones who kept quiet. And always did what we were told.” Liv sang to him. He pulled out of her grasp and walked around. He was really living in the moment. “But we've been sweating while you slept so calm. In the safety of your home, we've been pulling out the nails that hold up everything you've known.” Sam snapped around to look at her again. If they weren’t dealing with the end of the world right then, Sam would’ve made a great edition to Hollywood.

“Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground. I don't need your help now. You won't let me down, down, down. Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now. You will let me down, down, down, down!” Sam screamed out. Something in the air was electrifying Sam’s emotions, making them run higher than normal. It probably had something to do with what Mary had slipped Sam to make him pass out for the night. Sam was moving around like he was a pissed off punk rocker who was ready to blow something up.

“So open your eyes, child. Let's be on our way. Broken windows and ashes are guiding the way. Keep quiet no longer. We'll sing through the day of the lives that we've lost, and the lives we've reclaimed, go.” Liv sang to him, her voice growing hotter like the fire that roared by them. He was seeing more reaction out of “Jessica” right now than he had ever gotten out of Dean the whole time they’ve been together. But he wondered what he was doing now.

“Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground. I don't need your help now. You won't let me down, down, down. Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now. You will let me down, down, down, down!” Sam yelled out. 

“Don't hold me up!” Liv sang.

“Don't hold me up, no, no, no!” Sam sang.

“Don't hold me up!” Liv and Sam were about to the point where they were pretty much screaming at each other.

“Don't hold me up!” Sam yelled out.

“Don't let me down…down…down…down…down…” They finished the song, going into a whisper. The next thing Liv knew, she was pushing her lips against Sam’s, tasting the faint hint of cherry and someone else’s lips as well.

“Oh Jess.” Sam whispered. Liv smiled and leaned her head against Sam’s chest. The world had never been so perfect for her before.


	9. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean solos

Chapter 9-Hero

Dean stormed out of Bobby’s house, making dust trails as he ran out to the Impala. He was going to tear up the roads, looking for his Sam, but he didn’t know where to start. He was lost without his Sammy, but with nowhere to look and no one to help him, he didn’t know where to go. Poor Bobby was out of the question, he didn’t trust Gabe, and Cas wasn’t powerful enough anymore to help him. He ran his hands along the shiny metal car, feeling the cold steel on his fingers. He looked into the back window and saw the first time him and Sam were together. He remembered how beautiful he was, laying there, waiting for him. The was that Sam moaned when Dean ran his fingers through that hair. Out there on that private beach in the middle September.

“Let me be your hero.” Dean whispered into the wind as he moved around the car. The moon was high in the sky and there was a slight breeze, blowing the bottom of his shirt with a cold air. “Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?”

“Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight.” Dean said, imagining being with Sam, their arms wrapped around each other as they lay down on their bed and fell asleep. He wanted to wake up in the middle of the night with Sam pressed up against his chest, never willing to let him go. God, he missed his Sammy so much.

“I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.” He imagined Sam standing right in front of him, begging him to save him. That little doe eyed little boy that Dean had held at nights while the nightmares assaulted him. That awkward teenager who hugged his books to his chest while he ran towards the Impala, trying to avoid being humiliated by bullies in front of his hero. The young man that he had grown into, with the puppy eyes and sun charged smile.

“Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?” Dean asked, thinking of Gabe trying to take his Sammy away from him. “Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?” Thinking to Ruby, who turned his brother against him, brainwashed him. “Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here, tonight.” If Sam was here tonight, the first thing Dean would do would be to throw him down onto the bed. He would kiss those sweet lips of his, then kiss Gabe’s fingerprints off of his skin, making it so that the archangel never touched him. He would kiss it all away, so that he was the only one to touch Sam. No one else dare lay their hands on him.

“I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.” Yeah, Lisa tried, Cassie tried, a long list of other woman had tried, but the truth was, no one had ever been to him what Sam was to him. Sam was so special that he didn’t care if he released Lucifer from hell, helped fake the moon landing (which he was still a firm believer in even though Mythbusters proved him wrong), or became a Bon Jovi roadie. He would always love Sam, nothing would change that. But with what Gabe had done with them, it was getting harder to keep those emotions in tack. They were waiting to blow up at the seams. If this kept up, he was going to end up bending Sam over Bobby’s dining room table and doing him right where everyone could see, instead of waiting until they got upstairs to their room.

“Oh, I just wanna hold you.” Dean whispered, thinking about his arms wrapped around Sam while they slowly moved to the Impala’s music under the moonlight. A bottle of wine set on the roof of the car, their clothes thrown across the trunk, Dean’s hands resting on Sam ass while his arms were wrapped around his neck. “I just wanna hold you, oh yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?. Well I don't care you're here, tonight.” He wanted Sam’s soft lips, soft hands, puppy eyes. He wanted it all right then. Gabe had drove Sam away. He climbed the hood, then leaned back against the windshield and closed his eyes.

“I can be your hero, baby.” Sam use to think he was Batman. “I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah.” When Sam use to fall, Dean would kiss the spot better. Soon, that moved onto his lips, though when he was hurt, Dean would catch himself reverting back to those old days. “I will stand by you forever.” They were pretty much married. They shared the last name, they shared the same bed, they did everything together. All Dean had to do was give Sam a ring. “You can take my breath away.” Dean sometimes found it hard to breath when Sam gave him “the look”.

“I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain!” Dean belted out as the tears finally broke through the patented Winchester barrier and fell down his cheeks. “And I will stand by you, forever! You can take my breath away! You can take my breath away!” Dean sang out loud and proud. If he was going to be a girl, he was going to do it in style. “An' I can be your hero.” He finally ended with that final words. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he set there, looking up at the full moon and bright stars. 

“Where are ya Sammy?” He asked the air. He didn’t expect an answer back, but when one smacked him in the face, he was shocked. No, it literally smacked him in the face.

“Are you gonna sit on your ass all day or are you going with us to find Sam?” Gabe asked as he smacked Dean across the face. Dean was ready to attack him when he realized that he was smiling.

“What you smilin’ at?” Dean asked Gabe.

“We might have an idea of where Sam is.” Gabe said. “Come on pretty boy, let’s go.”


	10. 21 Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches are trying to brainwash Sam.

Chapter 10-21 Guns

Liv took Sam’s hand and led him to the clearing, where Anna-Bell and Cheri were eating around the fire. When Sam came into the clearing, the girls set down their bowls and stared at him with lustful hunger in their eyes. They glanced at each other before looking back at Sam, their eyes scanning every ounce of his body. They could see Liv’s true face underneath Jessica’s mask, but Sam couldn’t. He didn’t know who she really was.

“Jess?” Sam asked as they moved towards Anna-Bell and Cheri. “Who are these people?”

“They’re my sisters.” She said with a smile walked Sam over to the two. Sam was a little uneasy as he approached them.

“I didn’t think you had sisters.” Sam said as she offered him a seat on one of the logs. He took it and set down carefully.

“I do now.” Liv said. “This is Anna-Bell.” Liv touched the blonde one’s shoulder. “And this is Cheri.” She touched the pink haired one’s shoulder. “Girls, this is Sam.” She said, motioning to Sam.

“Hi Sam.” The two girls said as one, strangely reminding Sam of an AA meeting. They began giggling like a couple teenaged girls when he gave them a small smile. Liv walked over to Sam, leaning against him and letting her fingers dip below the collar of his shirt. Well, it was Dean’s shirt. Sam had lost enough weight over the past couple years that he could sorta fit into Dean’s clothes now. The muscles still were touch to fit into the sleeves, but he made it work.

“Jess, what’s going on here?” Sam asked. “Are you a…”

“Say it.” Liv whispered into his ear. “Say what I really am.”

“A witch.” Sam said. Liv closed her eyes and smiled. Her boy really was smart. Wow, she was starting to take on Jessica’s personality as well as her face. “I’m not going to just sit around and watch you go to hell because you’re performing black magic.” Sam said. He went to stand but Liv grabbed his arm.

“Do you even know what side you’re playing on?” She asked. She watched Sam for the longest time before music started playing.

“Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away, and you feel yourself suffocating?” Liv sang to Sam. She disappeared out of view and Anna-Bell appeared, her fingers sliding up and down his strong arms, like they were the most valuable thing in the world.

“Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins.” Anna-Bell sang out. She ghostly ran her hands over Sam’s face, sending cold chills down his spine.

“One, 21 guns.” Cheri sang.

“Lay down your arms, give up the fight.” Liv sang.

“One, 21 guns.” Anna-Bell sang.

“Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I.” Liv added. They continued to move around Sam. This time, Cheri approached Sam and touched his soft skin.

“When you're at the end of the road, and you lost all sense of control, and your thoughts have taken their toll. When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul.” Cheri sang out. She had quite a pretty singing voice. Sam was slightly impressed.

“Your faith walks on broken glass.” Liv sang.

“And the hangover doesn't pass.” Anna-Bell added.

“Nothing's ever built to last.” Cheri added to Anna-Bell’s statement.

“You're in ruins.” The three sang together in perfect harmony. They reminded Sam of the Sirens from Homer’s “The Odyssey”. 

“One, 21 guns! Lay down your arms, give up the fight! One, 21 guns! Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I.” They sang in harmony and rhythm. They were somehow putting a spell on Sam. Their music was hypnotizing.

“Did you try to live on your own when you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire, like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?” Liv asked. Since Sam thought she was still Jessica, he felt tears, thinking back to how he had made her lose her life. He felt like such an ass.

“When it's time to live and let die and you can't get another try. Something inside this heart has died. You're in ruins…” Cheri and Anna-Bell sang together as a perfect duet. They sounded pretty good together.

“One, 21 guns. Lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns! Throw up your arms into the sky.” Liv, Cheri, and Anna-Bell all belted out. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, listening to them. Then he opened his eyes and stood in the middle of them all. They looked at each other and smiled.

“One, 21 guns! Lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns! Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I.” Sam finished up. The three witches looked at each other with wicked grins.


	11. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is drunk....

Chapter 11-Bad Day

Dean and Gabe walked back into the house to find Bobby alone in the living room. He was looking around for something, but they weren’t sure what it was about. That’s when Dean noticed that Cas wasn’t anywhere around. 

“Bobby, where’s Cas?” Dean asked. Bobby looked over at him.

“Well, if I knew, I wouldn’t be looking.” Bobby said. “He was right here, then he started humming and he just…vanished.” Bobby added. Dean sighed.

“Where is the moment we needed the most?” They heard someone sing. Everyone looked around to try to find him. “You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.” Dean heard feathers flutter.

“Did you let him near your liquor cabinet?” Dean whispered to Bobby. Bobby nodded his head.

“They tell me your blue skies fade to grey. They tell me your passions gone away. And I don't need no carryin' on!” Dean had to admit, wherever drunk Cas was, he sang a lot better than sober Cas. But then again, drunk Cas liked to have orgies…no wait, that was stoned Cas. Same thing.

“You stand in the line just to hit a new low.” Cas sang out. “You're faking a smile with the coffee to go.” He added. This song bugged Dean when it first came out, but now it had reached a whole new level of frustration. “They tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time. And I don't need no carryin' on!” He belted out. Dean knew what was coming next. What he didn’t expect though was to see Cas flying around with his boxers showing, using the trench coat as a cape.

“Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down! You sing a sad song just to turn it around! You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie! You work on a smile and you go for a ride! You had a bad day, the camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day.” Dean was all around weirded out by Drunk Cas’s karaoke. That song was annoying enough when it came out and that’s all that any radio station ever played.

“Well you need a blue sky holiday!” Cas sang out despite the fact that he looked like he was going to puke on Gabe soon. “The point is they laugh at what you say! And I don't need no carryin' on!” Cas belted out as he took off his tie and tied it around his head. Dean laughed about that and wished his Zippo was in his pocket right now. Cas grabbed a bottle of whiskey off of Bobby’s desk and took a long swig of it.

“You had a bad day, you're taking one down! You sing a sad song just to turn it around! You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie! You work on a smile and you go for a ride!” Cas sang out. He took a sip of the whiskey and spun around on the floor. Dean looked over at Bobby, who had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out. “You had a bad day, the camera don't lie! You're coming back down and you really don't mind! You had a bad day! Mmm, on a holiday.” Cas was now using the bottle as a microphone, spilling it all over. Gabe went to his baby brother, trying to grab the bottle, but he was stopped before he could even brush it with his fingers.

“Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing it turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong. And I'm not wrong!” Cas basically screamed now. Everyone looked at each other. Cas’s singing was really starting to give them a headache. 

“So where was the passion when you need it the most?” Cas asked as he got close to Gabe, resting one hand on his shoulder while dancing in front of him. Gabe felt his heart beating faster as Cas’s fingers brushed his skin. He had never felt this way about anybody but Sam. “Oh you and I…you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.” Cas was almost whispering now to his older brother. Gabe wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of someone who was as drunk as Cas was, but he was finally seeing that if he had Cas, he didn’t need Sam.

“Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work on a smile and you go for a ride.” Cas sang to Gabe. Dean and Bobby exchanged looks as they watched the way the two were together. Dean smiled a tiny smile, not letting Gabe see how happy he was that he could go after someone else for once instead of his Sammy. “You had a bad day, you see what you're like. And how does it feel a one more time? You had a bad day. You had a bad day.”

“Had a bad day.” Gabe whispered to Cas. Cas smiled.

“Had a bad day.” Cas replied. “Had a bad day.” Gabe then pulled Cas to him and gave him a big kiss. Cas dropped the bottle to the ground, letting it crash. Cas wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck, Gabe wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. When they broke apart, they were smiling. Cas rested his head against Gabe’s chest, closing his eyes. Dean cleared his throat, making them look at him. 

“Can you two stop making out for a bit so we can go find Sam?” Dean asked. “After we find him, you can go sleep together for all I care. Just please let us find Sam.” Dean said. Cas and Gabe looked at each other, Gabe’s arms still wrapped around Cas. They nodded their heads. They knew they had to save him.


	12. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tortured. Warning: Violence with a belt....

Chapter 12-Bad Things

Liv led Sam away from Cheri and Anna-Bell to a secluded little cabin in the middle of the woods. He fell onto the bed, completely drained and tired. Liv went around, lighting candles and turning off lights. Sam was about ready to sleep when he felt her cold fingers on his chest. His shirt was being taken off.

“Jess?” He asked.

“Shhh.” She whispered as she gently blew on his skin.

“No Jess.” Sam said, ready to push her off, but she was determined to get what she wanted. She smiled wickedly at him. She bite at his neck. She moved back up to look at him again.

“When you came in the air went out.” She whispered as she hovered above him. She then moved to the other side of his neck and began kissing his other side. “And every shadow filled up with doubt.” She added. “I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through…” She smiled down at him. “I wanna do bad things with you.” That’s when the mask she wore slowly began changing and soon, Sam could see who that it really wasn’t Jessica at all, but instead it was someone he had never seen before.

“What the hell?” Sam asked as he pushed her off. He jumped from the bed, but she snagged him by his belt loops and pulled him back to her.

“I'm the kind to sit up in her room.” She sang to him. “Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.” She added as she tossed him back to the bed and used handcuffs to keep him against the headboard. “I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true…” She added as she licked the side of his neck. Sam cringed. He then tried to imagine it was Dean, but that was hard to do when her boobs were against him. “I wanna do bad things with you, okay.” Sam struggled against the handcuffs. Liv bit at his neck and at his chest. Sam continued to struggle.

“When you came in the air went out.” Liv whispered in Sam’s ear. “And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.” She said as she moved down to unbutton his pants and pull them off of him. He shuddered as she blew on his thighs. She smiled at him. “I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through…” Her fingers rested on the hem of his boxers. “I wanna do bad things with you.” She said with a smile. Slowly, she inched his boxers down his legs. “I wanna do real bad things with you.” Sam kicked up his legs, knocking her off the bed. She stood up, glaring at him with angry eyes. She grabbed a leather belt from the dresser and brought it over to him. With a swift motion, she brought it down onto his stomach. Then on his groin. He screamed out in pain as heat spread through his body. She used it on him again.

“I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true.” She said in-between lashing Sam. “I wanna do bad things with you.” She used the belt on him again. “I wanna do real bad things with you.” She used the belt on him once last time before she tossed it to the floor.

“I’m gonna leave you alone to think about what you’ve done.” She said as she seductively ran her fingers over the growing bruises. “Don’t even try to get out. Those cuffs are solid steel.” With that, she shut and locked the door to the room, leaving Sam to cry alone.


	13. Faithfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car trip sing-along

Chapter 13-Faithfully

They headed out after Cas’s little karaoke session. Dean got behind the wheel of Bobby’s van, Bobby riding shotgun, Gabe sitting in the back with a passed out Cas leaning against him. The road was lonely, even with three other people in the van with him. All he could think of was Sam riding where Bobby was supposed to be, and instead of a van it being the Impala. All he could think about was their fingers laced, laying in the seat between them as they drove at top speeds down some no name, country, redneck back road in the middle of nowhere. Thinking of Sam falling asleep while they were driving and Dean pulling him over to rest against him.

“Dean.” Bobby said. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean answered after a while. “Why you ask?”

“You were humming, and I know you well enough that when you start humming piano parts of songs, there is something terribly wrong with you.” Bobby added. Dean sighed and looked down at the cup holder by his right thigh. It was empty, just like how his heart felt right then. “Are you gonna talk to me or not?” Bobby asked a little louder. That seemed to grab Gabe’s attention, but he still had his arms wrapped around Cas, keeping him from sliding around when they had to stop at a light or sign. Dean imagined that those two were him and Sam, the older one protecting the younger one. God, how he wanted him back so bad.

“Highway run…into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round. You're on my mind.” Dean whispered, thinking that no one would hear him. But obviously Bobby heard him, because he started to sing as well.

“Restless hearts…sleep alone tonight. Sendin' all my love along the wire.” He added to Dean’s words. Dean looked over at him and gave a small smile. At least he wasn’t having to sing by himself again.

“They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me.” Gabe said as he gently stroked Cas’s hair. Cas gave a small smile, but didn’t open his eyes. “And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's s'posed to be…” Gabe added to what he had said.

“Oh, ya stand by me. I'm forever yours…” Bobby sang.

“Faithfully.” The three of them sang together. Dean felt moister in his eyes as they sang this song. It made him think of Sam every time.

“Circus life…under the big-top world. We all need the clowns to make us smile.” Bobby sang out. Dean found that line slightly ironic, seeing that Sam went into shock every time he saw a clown, therefore, they did not make him smile.

“Through space and time…always another shore. Wonderin' where I am. Lost without you.” Gabe said, wondering why he hadn’t seen that Cas was all he needed all these years that he had been alive.

“And bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair! Two strangers learn to fall in love again! I get the joy of rediscoverin' you! Oh Sammy, you stand by me!” Dean yelled out, his voice still sounding pretty good despite the fact that he was actually reaching those high notes. “I'm forever yours…”

“Faithfully.” They all sang together again.

“Whoa oh oh oh.” Gabe sang.

“Whoa oh oh oh.” Bobby added in.

“Whoa oh oh oh oh oh!” Dean added this time. He watched in the rearview mirror as Gabe placed the softest, most gentlest kiss on Cas’s temple that he had ever seen. It was like he was afraid to break him. That’s exactly how Dean felt about Sam. That’s when Gabe looked up at him through the mirror.

“Faithfully!” He yelled out. “I'm still yours!” Dean knew for a fact that he was singing about Cas. That made him smile.

“I'm still yours...Faithfully.” Dean finished up singing. It was quiet in the van, everyone sitting, thinking about every little thing. That’s when Cas’s eyes snapped open and he pulled out of Gabe’s hold, falling to the floor and smacking his head against the floor.

“CAS!” Gabe yelled. Cas looked up at him, blood pouring from a gash on his head.

“Sam…demons…danger.” He managed to say before he passed out again.


	14. Waking the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches have summoned a demon.

Chapter 14-Waking the Demon

Sam had just fallen asleep when he heard a loud snap as Liv went flying through the door to the room. She lay in a head of splinters and blood. Sam struggled against his handcuffs, trying to break free. His shirt was laying on the floor by Liv and his pants and boxers were around his ankles. He felt so exposed on all levels.

“Hello Samuel.” Someone said. A demon walked into the room, walking towards Sam. Sam’s eyes widened as he tried to escape his prison. Liv was picking herself up off the floor, wiping blood from her lips. The demon looked over at her.

“You promised me that I could do what I wanted before we handed him over.” She said as she glared at the demon. He started to laugh.

“We lie.” He laughed. Liv went to attack him, but Sam yelled for her.

“Unlock me!” He yelled. “I can fight him off!” He yelled. Liv nodded, but first, said a spell, pushing the demon out of the room.

“We have five minutes.” Liv said as she unlocked the cuffs. “Hurry.” He pulled up his pants and boxers up, amazed that he was willing to help her after what she did. But there were still two others who hadn’t done anything yet and therefore, didn’t deserve to die.

“Helpless, my eyes are bleeding. From the fear that's inside. You sealed your demise when you took what was mine!” The demon sang as the spell wore off and he made his way back to the room. Sam stood in front of Liv, his arms protecting her.

“Don't try to stop me. From avenging this world. No voice to be heard.” Sam growled out. The demon walked around them, checking out his prey.

“Waking the demon. Where'd you run to? Walking in shadows. Watch the blood flow.” The demon said. He cut his wrist and raised it in front of Sam’s face. The smell of the blood assaulted him, making his eyes and mouth water with want and desire.

“There's not much longer. So don't try to fight. Your bodies weakening. Walk to the light.” Liv sang to the demon. He began to laugh. Sam wanted to use his powers, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t. He made a promise that he planned to keep.

“Those painful times. So alone so ashamed. I'm not coming back. There's nothing to gain.” Sam told the demon. He started to laugh at them.

“Caution there's just no limits to the boundaries you push. I warned you but still you just fuck with my mind. There's no escape from this rage that I feel. Nothing is real.” Liv sang. The demon grinned at her. He stepped closer, but Sam roughly pushed him back.

“Waking the demon. Where'd you run to? Walking in shadows. Watch the blood flow. There's not much longer. So don't try to fight. Your bodies weakening. Walk to the light.” The demon growled. He walked closer to Sam, flinging blood at Sam. He ducked out of the way, knocking Liv to the ground. She lunged at the demon as Sam watched. She tackled the demon, but he threw her into Sam.

“Those painful times. So alone so ashamed. I'm not coming back. There's nothing to gain.” Sam said again to the demon. No matter what he did, Sam wasn’t joining the dark side.

“Breathe for me. Don't wake me from this slumber. Stay with me. Possession taking over. Breathe for me. Don't wake me from this slumber. Stay with me. Possession taking over.” The demon said. Sam began mumbling in Latin. The demon’s eyes turned black and he screamed out as smoke erupted from his mouth. The host’s body fell to the ground, dead. Liv quickly went to Sam, who was sitting on the floor, taking deep breaths. She touched a hand to his bare chest and gently kissed his shoulder.

“Breathe for me. Don't wake me from this slumber. Stay with me. Possession taking over. Breathe for me. Don't wake me from this slumber. Stay with me. Possession taking over.” Liv whispered to him. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, listening to his heartbeat. This was why he was here. The demons were after him. He just prayed that they hadn’t gone after Bobby and Dean to learn where he was.

“Waking the demon.” Sam whispered under his breath. He looked at Liv, who set there on the floor by him.

“I know how to stop them.” She said. “But you have to be willing to do something.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“You must be willing to die.” She said. Sam stopped breathing for a moment. Either he died or Dean would. The choice was obvious.


	15. I Finally Found My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finally decides what she needs to do.

Chapter 15-I Finally Found My Way

Sitting in the darkness of the cave, Mary cried for the thirtieth time since Liv had betrayed her. That poor boy didn’t even know what he was getting himself into. She knew what Liv was going to do, but she couldn’t save him. She beat her fists against the strong door that they had put up to keep her in. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last in here, but she guessed that it wasn’t long. So that’s when she decided to do something that she hadn’t done since she was a little girl. She got down on her knees, intertwined her fingers in front of her, her palms pressed together, and her head tilted down.

“Dear God, I don’t know if you can hear me. I mean, I don’t even know if you want to hear from me. I’ve made some bad choices in my life, but right now is when I can make it up. They’re going to kill that poor boy and I don’t even know what he’s done. Please give me the strength to get out of here and save him.” She waited a moment before she sighed and stood. 

“So many people tried to help me on my way. So little time and there's so much left to say. There's no explainin' all the things I've been through. But I finally found my way to you.” She sang. It was amazing that after all these years of her parents forcing her to go to church and now she was praying for a miracle, after she shunned the one person who would be able to help her. She was so ashamed. “I finally found my way to you.” There was a light in the back of the cave. Mary turned to look at it.

“Now the day is ending and the night begins to fall. Sometimes I wondered if I'd make it back at all. I gave up everything I had and ever knew. But I finally found my way, I finally found my way, I finally found my way to you.” She whispered. Suddenly, the light shot past her, knocking her to her feet and busting down the barrier that trapped her in this prison. She looked up, amazed to see freedom. She looked down by her to see a knife. She automatically knew what she had to do. Picking up the knife, she stood.

“Remember how we used to hide away? We'd share the secrets of our souls. Turned down the lights and dance the night away. We'd dance the night away. We'd dance the night away.” She said. She began to walk out of the cave silently. She found Anna-Bell sitting by a tree, writing in a book. Mary covered her mouth, then slid the knife across her throat. She fell over onto her book, the pages being stained red. Mary moved on away from her, looking for Cheri. She was going to take out the clowns before moving onto the ringleader.

“Remember how we used to hide away? We'd dance the night away. We'd dance the night away. And now I'll hold you like I never have before. I'll let you go just long enough to lock that door.” She whispered as she stepped with bare feet through the woods. She found Cheri walking down a dirt path. She easily rid herself of Cheri as well. She found a fire burning not too far away. She knew that she had to sneak or she would be caught and killed by Liv.

“The words I whisper come so late and overdue. But I finally found my way, I finally found my way, I finally found my way to you.” That’s when she hid behind a tree and watched the fire. Liv and Sam were standing there, in front of the fire.

“It’s time Sam.” Liv said. Sam nodded his head. Mary knew she had to save him before anything happened.


	16. Walk Through the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to save the day.

Chapter 16-Walk Through the Fire

Sam set in front of the fire, staring at the flames as they jumped and danced. He knew what was coming, but he was afraid of it still. Liv saw this, but didn’t say anything. She knew that if she did, he might not go through with it.

Meanwhile, the others were making their way across the forest. Cas was still bleeding, but he had insisted on joining them. Bobby stayed behind, shotgun in his lap, ready to strike. Gabe had his arms around Cas, stabilizing him. Dean couldn’t help but feel bad for them.

Mary hid behind the trees, watching Liv continue with the ceremony. She knew what was going to happen if Liv was allowed to continue this. She had to stop her. She had to stop her right now.

“Are you ready?” Liv asked Sam. He sighed and nodded his head. She moved away from him, letting him stare into the fire some more. He touched one of the hot pieces of wood that lay by his feet. It burned slightly, but not like it should. 

“I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it’s black. Why can’t I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the fire back.” Sam whispered as he stared at the fire, watching as the orange and red flames turned to black and blue. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling nothing from the fire.

“Sam.” He heard a ghostly whisper. He opened his eyes again and looked around. Liv was on the other side of the fire now.

“Now through the smoke she calls to me, to make my way across the flames. To save the day, or maybe melt away. I guess it’s all the same.” He whispered to himself. He stood from where he set, his eyes never leaving the fire. “So I will walk through the fire. ‘Cause where else can I turn? And I will walk through the fire and let it…”

“The torch I bear is scorching me. Demons laughing I’ve no doubt. I hope they fry! I’m free if they all dies! I’d have to help Sam out.” Dean sang as they made their way through the forest. Gabe looked over at him.

“Cause she is drawn to the fire. Some people will never learn.” Gabe sang. Dean exchanged looks with him.

“He will never learn.” Dean sang with him.

“And he will walk through the fire and let it…” They sang together.

“Will this do a thing to change them? Am I leaving Dean in danger? Is my hunter too far gone to care?” Bobby sang out.

“What if Sammy can’t defeat it?” Mary whispered from where she was hidden. That’s when Dean, Cas, and Gabe showed up.

“Bright eyes is right we’re needed!” Cas said, realizing too late that he had sang too loud. “Or we could just sit around and glare.” He added. They rushed forward to see Sam ready to jump into the fire. Mary and Liv stared each other down, Mary’s bloody knife in her hands, ready to strike.

“We’ll see it through it’s what we’re always here to do! So we will walk through the fire and let it…” They all sang. Sam turned away from them all, blocking them all out and ignoring them.

“So one by one they turn from me. I guess my friends can’t face the cold. But why I froze, not one among them knows. And never can be told.” Sam sang. Dean’s eyes widened as he heard this.

“He came from the grave much graver.” Cas sang.

“First he’ll kill them then I’ll save him.” Dean sang. “No, first I’ll save him then I’ll kill them!” 

“What’s it gonna take to strike a spark?” Bobby asked as he watched the fire from the van. What he didn’t know was that Sam was about to throw himself into it.

“These endless days are finally ending in a blaze!” Sam sang out. Mary pushed past Liv and raced to Sam, pushing him away from the fire and falling into it in the meantime. She screamed out in pain as the blue and black flames ate at her skin. She could feel the fire, unlike Sam. It burned.

“And we will walk through the fire and let it burn! Let it burn! Let it burn! Let it burn!” They all sang out. The song ended and Sam fell to his knees. Liv stared at the fire as it died out, not even her skeleton remained. Dean ran forward and wrapped his arms around Sam, hugging him tight. Gabe set Cas down on a log and then went to Liv, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up.

“Where are they?” Liv asked. “Anna-Bell and Cheri? Where are they?” She asked.

“Dead.” Gabe said. “As you will be.” With that, he took the knife that Mary had used on her rampage and stabbed it into her chest. She died not long after.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean whispered to Sam as he held him against him. He felt Sam make small shivers as tears threatened to fall. “It’s me. I’m here Sammy. I’m not going to leave you.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” He whispered as the tears fell. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” He said. “Come on, let’s go back to Bobby’s. I think we all could use some rest.” He looked over at Gabe and Cas, who were busy exchanging soft kisses. He then looked back at Sam and slowly started to kiss him. Sam closed his eyes and leaned against Dean, letting the events finally catch up with him and drift him off to sleep.


	17. More than I Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are alone.

Chapter 17-More Than I Deserve

They arrived back at Bobby’s house soon after, Gabe and Cas curling up next to each other in one room, Dean and Sam in another. Sam was tired, Dean having to ice down his bruises from where he had been hit with the belt. He placed gentle kisses on exposed skin, trying to help Sam relax. He could tell that all he wanted to do was to go to sleep and forget about it all. That’s all he wanted.

“Sammy.” Dean whispered to him. “Why did you run away?” He asked. Sam stiffened in Dean’s hold, not willing to make contact with him. “Talk to me please Sammy.” Dean begged. Sam sighed.

“I thought it was Jess.” Sam said. “I just wanted to talk to her. I didn’t…” He trailed off. Dean hugged him tighter against his chest, gently kissing him. He needed a way to get through to Sam, to tell him it was okay.

“Livin' with me, it ain't easy. But I do it every day. Sometimes even now I wanna run away.” Dean sang. Sam looked at him, like he was confused. “But there you are, you're tryin' to please me. Yeah you stand your ground. It's more than I deserve.” Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean put his hand over his mouth to keep him from talking.

“I've taken more than I've been given. I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'. I don't know why heaven above blessed me with your sweet love. Though I never tell you what you're worth, it's more than I deserve.” He placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s forehead, so sorry that he hadn’t realized how much he needed him in the past.

“It's just your style to wear a smile. Oh baby you wear it well. If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothin' else. So come on here and lay down, a little while. 'Cause you right now you're more than I deserve.” Dean said, making Sam blush. He smiled and kissed the reddening cheeks of his favorite person.

“I've taken more than I've been given. I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'. I don't know why heaven above blessed me with your sweet love. Though I never tell you what you're worth, it's more than I deserve.” Dean sang again. Sam curled in on Dean, laying his head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat make the perfect beat to the song.

“Taken more than I've been given. And I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'. And I don't know why heaven above blessed me with your sweet love. Though I never tell you what you're worth, it's more than I deserve.” Dean finished the song and Sam fell asleep against him. Dean continued to place small kisses on him until he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, the whole curse had ended and no one was breaking out into spontaneous song anymore. Everyone was grateful for that…until Cas sneezed. But that, my friends, is a story for another day.

:: The End ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did everyone enjoy this? I hope you did! Thanks for the comments and the readers! I have more stuff coming soon (not this but maybe if enough people actually want me to continue it) I love you all!!


End file.
